Picnic in the Park
<< Episode 25 Episode 27 >> Episode N°26 –Picnic in the Park What is Peggy's scoop about? It may very well shake up your daily life... Take your mind off things and organize a picnic in the park. Will you manage to invite the person of your choice? Get closer to your classmates in Episode 26! Video Preview Advertising Banner Summary The episode begins with your Candy noting that the school paper has been released and it's revealed that there will be a new female student arriving. Due to normally being the newest girl in the school, the news doesn't sit well with your Candy. She tries to think positively, however, and goes off to see other students' reactions to the newspaper. When your Candy runs into Nathaniel, she asks him what he thinks of the news, although he's not all that interested. Your Candy eventually literally runs into Castiel, who then notes that your Candy looks worried. Lysander wonders why people look agitated today and he didn't read the school paper. Your Candy tells him about how Peggy's new paper mentions that there will be a new female student and he understands why people are intrigued. If your Candy acts nervous, Lysander realizes something is wrong and your Candy tells him how she's afraid the new girl will steal her place. He then tells her she has nothing to worry about and that her friends won't abandon her. Armin reacts more frantically due to finding out Peggy threw the article they worked on in the trash and your Candy tries to calm him down. After he's done talking about the old article, your Candy asks him what he thinks of Peggy's new scoop. Armin sees through your Candy by asking her if she's afraid the new girl will take her place, and your Candy replies by either saying the new girl could be to Armin's tastes or that she hopes she has undesirable traits. When your Candy runs into Kentin, he asks her if she's read the news, and your Candy replies with a hint of jealousy. Kentin doesn't care about the new girl's appearance, though, and only hopes she's nice. Depending on how your Candy approaches Amber, either Amber or Melody will provide your Candy with a little more details about the new girl, but your Candy wants to find a copy of the newspaper so she can read it for herself. Your Candy asks Iris if she has a copy she can read, but she already lent it to Rosalya. Your Candy then asks her what she remembers from the article, and according to Iris, the new girl's name is Priya and she travels a lot. Apparently her father is a business man so they have to move quite a bit for his job. Even though your Candy learned some more information from Iris, she still wants to read the article for herself. Eventually your Candy runs into Rosalya and the duo read the school newspaper together. Your Candy finds out Iris was right and that Priya has done quite a bit of traveling. The newspaper also reveals that Priya will be at the school in one week, and your Candy knows she has to try to have a good perspective on things so that she doesn't start off on bad terms with Priya. Your Candy wants to organize something original and she thinks back to when Iris had a picnic with her family. Your Candy has the idea to have a picnic with the boy of her choice and although Rosalya is curious to know what she's thinking about, your Candy tells her she's only thinking about the new student. Your Candy leaves the school once the end of the day comes and she decides to think about things on her way home. As she reaches her apartment, however, she notices Nina is waiting for her there. Nina wonders where Lysander is since she hasn't seen him in a week and your Candy tells her that she hasn't noticed anything different with him. Nina feels something has happened to Lysander and your Candy tells her she should go talk to him directly. She explains that she can't seem to run into him, but will camp outside his house all day and night until she sees him. The two girls then part ways and your Candy goes up to her room to think about the picnic idea. Your Candy wonders how to go about asking the boy she likes to a picnic and thinks about how the idea of a picnic seems like a date. She decides to do through with the plan, but she feels nervous. The next day, your Candy arrives at school and tells herself that she needs to be brave. As she walk around, she runs into Iris, who mentions she's texting her brother and that he's quite the charmer. Iris then says she'll introduce him to your Candy sometime. Your Candy eventually runs into the boy she wanted to ask to have a picnic with and she decides to go through with her plans. She begins to tell them about her plan for a picnic, but before she can mentions it's just for the two of them, Alexy or Rosalya, depending on which guy your Candy is talking to, interrupts the duo and asks if they can join in, as well. They then begin to tell other students and before your Candy can say anything further, the boy she wanted to go with decides to not go to the suddenly huge picnic and, instead, leaves. Now that a new plan is set in motion, your Candy knows she has to go along with it even if it wasn't her original plan. Iris then suggests that they get to class and the two girls go to class together. In the classroom, your Candy can't help but look over to the guy she wanted to go to the picnic with and the two make eye contact. Your Candy hopes she can explain the situation to him so that maybe he'll still attend the picnic, even if it's not just the two of them. She plans to talk to the boy after class, but by the time she packs up her things, he's already left the room. She decides that she won't let things end up like they have and goes off to find the boy in order to clear things up about the picnic. She runs into Alexy along the way and he wants her to come with him to find people to attend the picnic. The duo invite Melody, who thinks a picnic is a great idea and is happy to join. When they ask Kim, she isn't sure if she can attend yet and will let them know later. When your Candy asks Peggy if she would like to attend the picnic, Peggy is happy for the offer and thinks that it's very nice of your Candy to invite her. After inviting the girls, your Candy runs into Alexy and lets him know who she invited. Alexy informs your Candy that none of the other boys seem to want to come to the picnic and your Candy hopes to convince the boy she wanted to have the picnic with earlier to still attend. When your Candy runs into the guy she wanted to have the picnic with, they still aren't going to attend the picnic since they were originally expecting it to be just the two of them. Your Candy feels sad she couldn't convince them to join, but the boy then suggests having a separate picnic for just the two of them. Your Candy is more then happy to agree to go and the duo decide to talk more about it later. Your Candy is thrilled to be able to have the picnic she originally wanted, but she has to concentrate on her first picnic with the rest of her friends for now. At the end of the day, your Candy goes to join her friends in the front of the school. The group consists of Melody, Violette, Iris, Rosalya, Peggy, Alexy, and Capucine. The group decided it would be best to find somewhere else to discuss the picnic and decide to go to the Cafe. Once at the Cafe, the group orders a drink or snack before getting down to business. They agree on the date to be the day after tomorrow before discussing what to bring to the picnic. Your Candy mentions how they probably won't all go to buy things together and that some of them can bring money while the others go do the shopping. Capucine volunteers your Candy to do the shopping, but Alexy reassures her that she won't be alone. Peggy then decides to make a precise list on what will be bought for the picnic. Everyone is expected to pitch in $10 for the supplies and since no one else volunteered, your Candy is the one who has to do the shopping tomorrow. Once the plans are all set, everyone heads home and your Candy makes her way back to her Apartment. She's looking forward to the picnic with her friends, but she's even more excited to attend the one with the boy of her choice. The next day at school, your Candy can't help but feel a little nervous thinking about how to approach the boy she has picnic plans with. She doesn't want to seem desperate or to insist on the picnic idea more than she already has. Your Candy is then approached by Armin, who wonders why Peggy didn't mention the scoop about something happening at the school in the latest paper after he worked hard to get that information. Your Candy reassures him that Peggy is most likely looking further into it and that his investigation wasn't in vain. Armin decides to go ask Peggy about it and asks if your Candy wants to join him, which she does. At first Armin is discouraged because they can't find Peggy, but the duo eventually find her. She tells them not to ask about their article because it was a botched job, but Armin wants to ask her some questions, though she's reluctant due to being busy with other investigations. Your Candy asks her why she didn't do an article herself on the event that's suppose to occur at the school, but Peggy apparently already knew about the event and only didn't write about it because she found out about it during the phase where she considered quitting writing for the school paper. She also didn't have enough information to write a full article while keeping it truthful. Your Candy and Armin are both curious if the event is what Peggy is investigating currently, but she refuses to tell them and leaves with a smile on her face. Armin is disappointed he didn't learn anything about the situation, but your Candy reassures him by mentioning how at least the lead Armin found was true after all. Violette interrupts the duo so she can give your Candy the money for the picnic and Armin jokes about Candy being a dealer. She explains to him that she's in charge of buying groceries for the picnic and Armin shows his dislike of the outdoors. Violette tries to coax him into joining them for the picnic, but he'd rather play video games. Your Candy decides to go find the rest of the picnic goers so she can collect the money for the groceries, so she parts ways with Armin and Violette to do so. When your Candy runs into Alexy, he gives her the money for the picnic, but he also informs her he can't go shopping with her for the picnic supplies due to having detention with Ms. Delanay for being caught loitering in the hallway several times. Date Outfits Fairy Gifts Hidden Gifts There are no hidden gifts in this episode. Quest Items Illustrations Illustration-Episode26-Lysander.jpg Illustration-Episode26-Kentin.jpg Illustration-Episode26-Armin.jpg Illustration-Episode26-Nathaniel.jpg Illustration-Episode26-Castiel.jpg Episode Guide Episode N°# – Name of Episode Love Meter Guide Key: *A. Green answers have a positive effect on the character. + *B. Red answers have a negative effect on the character. - *C. Blue answers have no effect on the character. = *D. Black answers have not been discovered on the wiki. NOTE: The amount of L'om seems to depend on your Zodiac sign. ---- 'Nathaniel' 「''What do you want me to think? A new student is coming, it's not that exceptional.」 * A. Well, I'm not so sure about that... Certain things will change… = * B. Yeah, you're probably right. + * C. Is that what you thought when I arrived? - 「''No, not really. I was going to spend some time with Amber. Oddly enough, I feel like we are closer now than when I lived with her.」 * A. That's not surprising, I've heard that people who get on each other's nerves while living together can become very close once they live apart. = * B. I bet she misses you. It's normal. + * C. You don't even know when we are having the picnic, you might be free. - 「''How did you manage to let all this fall on the ground?」 * A. It’s your charming sister’s fault… * B. Well, you could say that I had some help… = * C. I’m not sure you’ll enjoy hearing the truth… - - * A. (…A mixed salad. That shouldn’t be too complicated, and it’s pretty healthy.) = ('Toward Illustration') * B. (…A basket of chips, drinks and candy. That was enough when I had the picnic with the others. He should like all that, too.) = * C. (…Ice cream. You can never go wrong with ice cream.) = 「''I guess so, yes.」 * A. Would you be interested in walking around the park after we eat? = (Illustration) * B. Do you want to get some sun after we eat? = * C. (Don’t suggest anything.) = ---- 'Castiel' 「''You look worried…''」 * A. It's just that I heard about the new student. It's weird. = * B. Well, you did just run into me. - (+ if high l'om) * C. No, I'm fine. + (- if high l'om) 「''No thanks.」 * A. So, what are you up to, otherwise? - (+ if high l'om) * B. Careful, I heard that Ms. Delanay is giving detentions to students who are hanging around the halls too much between classes. + (- If high l'om) 「''Why doesn't this situation surprise me?」 * A. Why don't you help me instead of making fun of me? * B. Castiel this isn't the time... * C. Because I have a tendency of being a problem magnet, that's all. - - *A. (…A. quiche. That shouldn’t be too complicated.) = (Towards Illustration) *B. (…A salad. I’ll put things I already have in it, it shouldn’t be too bad.) = *C. (…Nothing, actually. I’ll get some burgers at the Dollar Shop on the way. I’m pretty sure he likes burgers.) = - *A. Do you want to share? *B. (I’ll let him take the last piece. After all, I made the quiche to make him happy.) = *C. (I grabbed the last piece.) = (Illustration) ---- 'Lysander' 「''Oh, I see. It's normal that everyone is intrigued.」 * A. I have to admit that I am too. I've been asking myself quite a few questions… = * B. It's a bit ridiculous, hmm... They should wait to meet her before talking about her, ha ha… = * C. I hope that she won't be a pest… = 「''I don't doubt that.」 * A. Come with us! = * B. I guess that's not your cup of tea? = * C. Alexy didn't invite you? - 「''It’s normal. Are these things for your picnic?」 *A. What else would it be? *B. No, for ours! *C. Yeah. Now I regret having bought so many things, ha ha. (Nina Speaking) 「''Where are you going? Can I come with you?」 *A. No, no way! *B. (Don’t say anything.) = - *A. (…A pasta salad. I should at least be able to do that.) = *B. (…A cheese tart. I hope he’ll like it…) = *C. (…Raspberry muffins. My dad makes them sometimes, I can use his recipe.) (Towards Illustration) - *A. (Take a little piece of muffin.) = *B. (East a big piece of muffin.) = (Illustration) *C. (Let Lysander try them first.) = ---- 'Alexy' 「''Weird... Armin and I will try and convince him. He won't be able to say no.」 * A. With Armin? Are you sure? = * B. No, don't do that! + 「''Are we talking about the same person, here? My brother hates being outside. I swear, it's a physical problem. After a while, he has cold sweats and shakes.」 *A. Ha ha, yeah... At least. What's the next stage? Fainting? = *B. It's just the withdrawl from his video games. + 「''It's nice to get everyone together! That way, we can spend time with people we don't normally talk to.」 *A. Like Amber and her friends? = *B. That might be a little crazy... + 「''I had the "luck" of running into her three times in the hallway, and she said she would find something for me to do.」'' * A. She's exaggerating! = * B. At the same time, you were looking for trouble. - * C. She's the one who needs to find an occupation… + ---- 'Armin' 「''Mmphhh」 * A. In any case, I don't have a good feeling about the scoop of the day… = * B. In any case, everyone is talking about the scoop of the day! = (More Dialogue) * C. So, what do you think about Peggy's scoop? = 「''Imagine that it's a really cool girl, social, with a mad tendency of walking around the halls, you'll definitely be bothered.」 * A. And, what if she's a geek who raises ferrets and hides from the sun like the plague? + * B. I would prefer if she was impolite, coarse and had acne. - - * A. Maybe we should stop looking for her, she won't tell us anything anyway. - * B. Maybe she is upset that we found the information before her. + * C. We'll find her, eventually. = 「''Wanna keep looking for Peggy?」 *A. If we have to… *B. Yeah, we have to find out more about this whole story. = *C. Maybe we could do something a little more fun. 「''It’s nothing. It’s not like me to ignore damsels in distress.」 *A. You should have come two minutes earlier, then… = *B. Well, some of them don’t necessarily need to be saved. - *C. What a man! - *A. (…A chocolate cake. Violette inspired me.) = ('Towards Illustration') *B. (…A mix of crudities. It will do some good to eat healthy.) = *C. (…Nothing at all. I’ll go get some pizzas. I’m sure Armin will enjoy that.) = 「''Stupid park! Come on, let’s get out of here.」 *A. No, don’t move! It’s the best way to avoid getting stung! = (Illustration) *B. We should chase them away with our plates! = *C. Yeah, let’s go! = ---- 'Kentin' 「''$Psuedo, did you read the news?」 * A. It's hard to miss. Everyone's talking about it. It's starting to get annoying. - * B. Mmm... Yeah… = * C. I didn't really read Peggy's article, but I know what it's about, yeah. = 「''Not really.」 * A. It would make me happy if you were coming. = * B. I think you'd be bored anyway. - * C. I'm not sure it's the idea of the century, but it could be fun. + 「''What happened?」 * A. I had a bad encounter. = * B. I ran into a herd of idiots. + * C. Nothing important, don't worry. - - * A. (...Sandwiches. Keep things simple, plus, he already said something about them.) = * B. (...A simple fruit basket. If I choose good ones, we'll be sure to eat something healthy and delicious.) ('Towards Illustration') * C. (...An assortment of cookies. Okay, it's not really cooking, but at least I'm sure he'll like it.) 「''I don't know what to choose. Everything looks so good.」 * A. I would suggest the apples. (Illustration) * B. I would suggest the strawberries. (Illustration) * C. I would suggest the grapes. ---- 'Iris' 「''Oh, well, her name is Priya and she has traveled quite a bit. Peggy discovered that her dad is a businessman who has to move often for his job. I hope that she won't be too bored here.」 * A. No way! Too many things happen in this school to be bored. + * B. Well, I just hope she'll be nice. = ---- 'Amber' - * A. (Ask Amber what she thinks about Peggy's scoop.) = * B. (Don't ask anything and leave.) = (Better reaction) ---- 'Li' 「''I just broke a nail!」 * A. Don't count on me to help you. I got caught once, I won't fall for that again. = * B. Poor dear, it must be AWFUL. - * C. Don't feel like you have to tell me your life story... ---- 'Rosalya' 「''Well, that wasn't too complicated.」 * A. Yeah, I could have done without it, though. + * B. Speak for yourself, I had to put in more money than the others. - (receive $2) * C. It was even fun. = ---- 'Violette' 「''But I don't think I will approach her.」 * A. You don't have to go talk to her alone. We could go talk to her together, if you want. + * B. You really need to combat your timidity, Violette... * C. I don't want to see her. This school is doing fine without her. ---- 'Capucine' 「''On the other hand…''」 * A. It's odd, you didn't have that same attitude yesterday after the accident during science class. - * B. Thanks Capucine, for that extremely mature remark… = ---- 'Nina' 「''Of course! He likes me a lot, you know? More than you, in any case.」 * A. I don't care. I'm not interested in Lysander. + * B. You don't need to take that tone with me. If that's what you think, good for you. = * C. Ha ha! That would be quite a surprise! - ---- 'Peggy' 「''We'll see about that...」 * A. We don't have to talk about boys, let's change the subject. = * B. But there must be a boy from school who pleases you more than the others, no? = * C. (Don't say anything.) = Category:Index Category:Episode List